Nulljossik121213
01:53 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 01:53 -- 01:59 GG: hey - know you dont wαnnα tαlk to me r-ght now but there -s someth-ng - wαnt to sαy: 01:59 GG: -'m sorry 01:59 AG: dude whatever it's cool can we just like drop all of this forever 01:59 GG: wα-t whαt ser-ously 01:59 GG: just l-ke thαt 02:00 AG: yes 02:00 AG: for 02:00 AG: e 02:00 AG: ver 02:00 GG: αh 02:01 GG: hey, - found out recently we cαn send th-ngs to eαch other us-ng the αlchemy equ-pment? 02:02 AG: is that so 02:03 GG: yeαh you just g-ve someone the code 02:03 AG: sounds pretty cool 02:03 GG: αnd they αlchem-t-ze thαt sh-t 02:03 AG: I'm... not really down for sharing any of my stuff 02:03 AG: it's all pretty dangerous to be honest 02:03 GG: - wαnted to show you someth-ng 02:03 GG: here, αlchem-ze th-s 02:04 -- garrisonedGuardian GG sends null the code for the poisonous snowflower -- 02:04 GG: be cαreful, -ts po-sonous 02:05 AG: well I've got a couple more things on my list, but I'll squeeze it in there ehehe 02:05 AG: thanks, jossik. you really definitely didn't have to 02:06 GG: cons-der -t α "-'m sorry - fucked up so bαd" g-ft 02:06 GG: αlso 02:06 GG: α beg-nn-ng 02:07 AG: a beginning of what? 02:07 GG: α project 02:08 GG: - αm plαnn-ng on seαrch-ng th-s gαme for the most beαut-ful flowers -t hαs to offer 02:08 GG: αnd then comb-n-ng them w-th αlchemy unt-l - hαve creαted the most beαut-ful flower -n ex-stence 02:08 AG: ehehehe that sounds like m--- ergh jossik is this another thing for me 02:09 AG: is this like just a cool friend thing or 02:09 AG: because like 02:09 AG: fuck 02:09 AG: man I'm trying to be nice about this but like 02:09 GG: for now, -t -s just αn -deα 02:10 AG: ah 02:10 GG: -t -s noth-ng more unt-l you dec-des -t should be someth-ng more 02:10 AG: geeze jossik 02:10 AG: I don't know how to say this any plainer but like you really really REALLY shouldn't wait around for me 02:10 AG: I can think of at least one person who wants you more than I do 02:10 AG: probably like 02:10 AG: several idk 02:10 AG: try talking to sami, she's nice 02:10 AG: you need a nice girl 02:10 AG: like a super super nice girl 02:11 GG: null 02:11 GG: you αre worth wα-t-ng for 02:11 AG: oh my GOD 02:11 AG: just 02:11 AG: dude just stop 02:11 AG: I can't do this 02:12 AG: why don't you talk to scarlet or something I'm sure she's nice once she stops being crazy 02:12 AG: or sami! like I said, sami! 02:12 GG: speαk-ng of scαrlet 02:12 GG: -'m mαd αs hell 02:12 GG: αnd you should be too 02:12 AG: about what 02:13 GG: α few m-nutes αfter we f-n-shed tαlk-ng 02:13 GG: she swooped -n αnd tr-ed to persuαde me -nto jo-n-ng her 02:13 GG: you should be mαd becαuse she tr-ed to use you αs α weαpon αgα-nst me 02:14 AG: how is that 02:14 AG: she only meddles because she cares, jossik 02:14 AG: she told me a lot of things about balish I needed to hear 02:14 AG: maybe you should listen /:> 02:14 GG: becαuse she cαres, null?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 02:14 GG: she sαnded of my fuck-ng horns, null 02:14 AG: yes, she's certifiable but she actually does like you 02:15 GG: no, she doesnt 02:15 AG: at first it was just because you reminded her of her darling but she just keeps going on and on about how she admired your bravery and willingness to stand up to her 02:15 AG: it's kind of gross, actually, she's like SO RED for you 02:15 GG: she sees me αs her eαs-est route to gett-ng herαld bαck 02:15 AG: I don't think that's the case anymore. 02:15 AG: but, you'll never find out if you don't give her a shot, that's for damn sure 02:16 GG: wow null you keep tell-ng me to g-ve crαzy psychopαths α shot 02:16 GG: mαkes α guy susp-c-ous 02:16 AG: well if you don't like my fucking opinions maybe you don't like me as much as you fucking thought how about that 02:17 AG: maybe just MAYBE I think I'm a little bit of a psycopath too and I can fucking understand where they're coming from! 02:17 AG: they're not bad guys, jossik, the world isn't as black and fucking white as you'd like to pretend 02:17 GG: cαlm your rumblespheres, g-rl 02:17 AG: they are REAL PEOPLE with REAL ISSUES and in scarlet's case REAL CRIPPLING LONELINESS 02:17 GG: -t wαs just α sh-tty joke 02:17 AG: jack has kept her in that crypt alone and missing her betrothed for god, probably hundreds of sweeps 02:17 AG: can you blame her for being a little off her rocker? 02:17 GG: no, - cαnt 02:18 GG: cαn you blαme me for not wαnt-ng to αssoc-αte w-th someone who tortured me for hours 02:18 AG: well I think you should give her a chance 02:18 AG: from a distance, at first, of course 02:18 AG: make sure she's done trying to replace someone awesome with someone who can't quite possibly compare 02:20 GG: you know whαt? 02:20 GG: f-ne, whαtever 02:20 AG: good luck, jossik 02:20 GG: wα-t 02:20 AG: I think she can be the woman of your dreams if you let her 02:21 AG: and she'll be an incredible ally to have on your side 02:21 GG: why the fuck 02:21 GG: αre you try-ng to set me up 02:21 GG: w-th SCARLET 02:21 AG: she likes you! 02:21 AG: and like I said she's powerful 02:21 GG: (( wait one )) 02:21 AG: we could always use someone powerful on our sides 02:22 AG: you don't have a patron twink yet! 02:22 AG: balish has libby, I have jack. if you want to be a power player you better get with the program 02:24 GG: we both know th-s -snt αbout me becom-ng more powerful 02:26 GG: wα-t α m-nute 02:26 GG: jegus sh-t, -t wαs true, wαsnt -t? 02:26 AG: what was 02:26 GG: the sh-t she wαs sαy-ng you sα-d 02:26 GG: (( wait one )) 02:27 GG: :37 RC: Nullαr <3 :37 RC: -'d love to court h-m <3 :37 RC: But you hαve to br-ng h-m to me. <3 :37 AG: Tαke h-m -f you wαnt. - wαsh my hαnds of thαt sh-t. 02:27 GG: AG: - bαs-cαlly just pre broke up w-th h-m, th-s -s probαbly α fαntαst-c t-me to SWOOP -N :38 AG: send h-m some of those v-deos of me mαk-ng out w-th R-lset or someth-ng, -dk 02:27 AG: well I guess that shouldn't be a surprise that she sent EVERYTHING 02:27 AG: there's a lot of important context missing 02:28 GG: such αs 02:28 AG: like the part where she and I were talking you up 02:28 GG: reαlly 02:28 GG: do tell 02:28 AG: and I was saying it was a shame you just weren't someone I could be interested in because we've been friends for so long! 02:28 AG: I'm TRYING to be NICE here and help you get over me EASILY but you're making it VERY DIFFICULT 02:29 AG: Jossik I am a very sad and very broken troll who wants to date a strong, high caste ASSHOLE. I'm sorry you can't fit the bill. You're too fucking nice and I would never change that about you! 02:29 AG: Scarlet loves that though! 02:29 GG: - th-nks -ts funny how you tαlk l-ke bαl-sh when you're try-ng to be conf-dent 02:30 AG: yeah, there's a good example of another asshole I look up to 02:30 GG: αnd - LOVE how you're -mpl-c-tly trust-ng someone thαt hαs been proven to be α soc-opαth-c mαster mαn-pulαtor 02:30 AG: would you rather I completely loost my marbles and started babbling in reverse like a total fucking loser because if you keep PUSHING IT I WILL 02:30 GG: - k-ndα l-ke the reverse th-ng 02:30 AG: well that makes one of us! 02:31 GG: / :c 02:31 AG: Jack was kind to me, not that it's any of your business. I wouldn't expect you to understand. 02:32 GG: how wαs he k-nd to you? 02:32 GG: - αm try-ng to understαnd, but -t -s rαther hαrd for me. 02:32 AG: didn't I just say it T'NSAW RUOY SSENISUB?! 02:32 AG: EES I WENK-- I knew this was going to happen 02:33 GG: -'m sorry 02:33 AG: what happened between me and jack is between me and jack and whoever the fuck else of these twinks was watching and wants to spread it around like gossip! why don't you ask scarlet I'm sure she'd love to tell you how stupid I am or how misguided I am or how much I've misunderstood his actions! 02:33 AG: I'm done trying to explain myself to you, Jossik, this just isn't fair to me! 02:33 AG: I'm going to go and I'd rather you didn't message me for a while 02:34 GG: - hαve to go too 02:34 GG: - hαppen to hαve some v-deotαpes to return 02:34 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 02:34 -- 02:34 AG: UGH THAT'S MY LINE YOU BITCH 02:34 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 02:34 --